Dinner
by PROJECTechnicoloredUnderground
Summary: Those chupacabra's.  WARNING: Wally/OC
1. Dinner, Part One

**Author's Notes: **Totally don't take any of this seriously. I hope this is not as out of character as I think it is, but my expertise is in the Marvel fandom, not the DC. But _Pandora's Lies _asked for Wally West, and I gave her Wally West, who I adore but mostly because I find him to be complex as well as entertaining.

_This_ Twoshot is much less fluff than I like to give out. But there's just something about Wally that makes me want to write him witty and somewhat silly. This was at one point a little longer, but I'm working on making the second part a little longer and posting it as part two. Another addition of

Project Technicolored Underground Presents:

**Dinner**

_A Justice League Twoshot_

_by SpaceBunny-chan_

* * *

><p>"You don't need to shove all of that in your mouth."<p>

"_Yes I do_. It makes me feel powerful."

The waitress eyed them with unease, refilling their drinks as quickly so that she could once again go back to avoiding their table. At her hasty retreat, Wally couldn't help but laugh. "You don't think their spitting in our food, do you?"

" Why would they? They don't know how well I trip."

"Weren't you telling me on the way over that you never tip?"

"Why did I agree to go on a date with again?"

"Free food?"

"Sounds like me." Not that asking had been that difficult, and had been all circumstantial. Being the Flash he rarely rode the subway, but two weeks of something close to conversation had somehow given him the idea. Wally's companion, Selina, shoved another chip completely into her awaiting mouth. A few chews later, she decided to switch gears. "So what do you do for a living?"

_I wear tights and beat up super villains. _"I'm a forensic scientist."

Selina's eyebrow cocked as she whistled. "Ever see anything interesting?"

_Parallel Earths, aliens, killer robots. _Wally allowed a smile. "One thing about crime scenes: It's always something different. What about life as a nurse?"

Selina exaggerated a shrug, sending long black hair tumbling. "You've seen one gunshot; you've seen 'em all."

Wally let out his own whistle. "Most exciting gunshot wound?"

"Crotch shot. Girl waited until her boyfriend fell asleep, then blew it clean off." She made a firing motion with her finger, which helped Wally to wince. Selina grinned. "Most interesting crime scene?"

"A chupacabra attack in Central Park."

Selina tolerated a moment of silence, then let out a sputtering laugh. "I don't think I can top that. Got anything else I should know?"

"Just that I save the world in my free time."

"Cool. I used to date a super hero."

* * *

><p><strong>Wally West (c) DC Comics<strong>

**Original Characters (c) Their Respective Owners**


	2. Dinner, Part Two

**Author's Notes:** Time for the encore! It's still not long enough, and fueled by outside variables.

But it needed to be done because Taylor, you're worth a second date.

Technicolored Underground Presents

**Dinner, Part Two**

_A Justice League Twoshot_

_by SpaceBunny-chan_

* * *

><p>For their second date, Selina pointed out she would like to have dinner somewhere that they would not have their food spat in when things turned towards awkward. She also surprised him when she invited him to her apartment, which she had mentioned she shared with a friend, to help her cook dinner.<p>

"Are you sure you should trust me with the stove?" He had said. "I mean, for all you know I could burn the place down."

"I highly doubt that." She had laughed. "Besides, after Addy set that spatula on fire I always have a fire extinguisher on hand."

Wally managed to not set any utensils on fire, and between the two of them they threw together a decent meal of fried bananas and chicken. Not exactly orthodox, but better than saliva in his salsa.

They had been laughing at what little of _the Princess Bride_ had filtered in from the living room, but decided to sit down to something a little less romantic. Selina suggested something they wouldn't take seriously, and for some reason they agreed _Titanic_ would be just perfect.

"Because of course letting some guy _you just met_ paint you naked is a good idea."

"Paint is such a strong word. I prefer the term _doodle_."

"'Oh, Jack, you can _doodle_ me _anytime_.'"

Wally cocked at eyebrow at Selina's odd wiggling. "I thought you liked this movie?"

"I do." Selina agreed, nodding thoughtfully. "In fact, I love it so much I just have to mock it."

And the conversation and commentary stayed in a relatively safe friend zone, until somewhere between Jack and Rose making love to also drowning together. Wally can't place exactly what has changed, until he realizes that he is much _much_ warmer.

When had they started cuddling, and when had they stopped mocking one of the most tragic shipwrecks in history?

Selina, seeming to reach a very similar conclusion, suddenly looks up at Wally as if seeing him for the first time. "So…"

But words started to get in the way at that point. Not because Wally wasn't listening, more because he found himself very distracted by the purse of her lips, and the slight curve at the end of her hair. "So…"

Oh, and when had their faces suddenly gotten so close? He could feel the heat of her breath against his lips, and he may or may not have been imagining her perfume circling his senses. Just a fraction more and they would have contact-

_SONO TE HANASANAI DEEEE_

_HANASANAI DEEE-_

Selina laughed nervously as she snatched the cell phone from the coffee table. She stared at the offending device for a hard moment, then tapped it to answer. "Yeeees?"

Wally could make out hysteric words and strangled noises, but not anything coherent.

"Addy, slo- _Adelaide, slow down_." She paused. "That's better. Now, what happened?" She listened, her eyes wandering to the window. "Uh-huh, uh-huh… What? _Seriously_? Oh, I'll kill him- what, no. No. I mean, we were about to but-"

"_OH MY GOD, I RUINED YOUR FIRST __**KISS**__!"_

Wally heard that loud and clear, and smiled. Selina did too. "Don't worry about it. Where are you? Your apartment? I'll be there soon. … Don't worry about it. Yeah, really. I'll bring ice cream. See you soon, Addy." And with that, she disconnected the call.

"Boy problems?"

"Isn't it always?" Selina tucked a stray hair behind her ear, looking at him in thought. "So, about our date."

He pushed her hair back over her shoulder. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Only if I don't get arrested for homicide tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Wally West © DC Comics<strong>

**Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


	3. Dinner, Part Three

**Author's Notes:** So, it's short. But that's not the point. The point is it's _done_.

Technicolored Underground Presents:

**Dinner, Part Three**

_A Justice League Threeshot_

_by SpaceBunny-chan_

* * *

><p>Their third date (which was technically their fourth, but after what happened with their third they had both agreed to replace the memory with their fourth attempt) progressed quickly. Not something he could be sorry about, but he was aware it left him open to many jokes given his alter ego.<p>

Dinner and a movie had turned into just a dinner, because they had not managed to actually leave the apartment.

"OH MY GOD."

Which is when Selina's room-mate had returned, sometime after most of their clothes had been discarded in favor of more close quarters.

"This isn't what it looks like-"

"It's exactly what it looks like!" Sydney, or who Wally assumed to be Sydney, screeched from the doorway. Wally had not actually met the woman until this exact moment, but given the fact of her having a key and being horrified with the current situation gave him enough to assume by. "I mean, _really_? The _couch_? Where I _sit_ on a _regular basis_? When your room is, what, _not even fifteen feet away_?"

"Um," Wally could plainly see Sydney was covering her eyes and facing away from them, but he still attempted to pull a pillow to cover at least some of his decency. "Hi? I'm-"

"Wally. I got that." Sydney made a frantic hand motion, something that read like _shut up before I have to disembowel you_. "Put some Goddamn clothes on while I go wash my eyes out with _bleach_."

The pair, still stricken on the couch in some form of embarrassment, watched as Sydney fumbled her way to the kitchen, disappearing with a mantra of _oh God, oh God_.

They were quiet for a long second, which ticked by obnoxiously loud in their ears.

Selina spoke first. "Well, I'm completely turned off."

"Agreed."

"Still want to try and catch the movie?"

"I'd rather see her try and bleach her eyes out."

* * *

><p><strong>Wally West © DC Comics<strong>

**Original Characters © Their Respective Owners**


End file.
